Seme sama
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Isaka wants Asahina to call him by his name and he also have a good reason. Isaka x Asahina. Contains spoilers


I really had to write this as Asahina calling Isaka Ryuuchirou-sama is kinda disturbing I mean who's the damn Seme here???

**Seme-sama**

Isaka sighed as relief washed over him. At last he had finished all the works that were pending for almost a month. He hadn't been able to do anything but stay immersed in the piles of his enormous works for the last two weeks. He handed Asahina the manuscripts declaring that they were ready to get published.

All of them were exhausted after the heavy schedule so after finishing the works, they all headed for their home. Isaka ogled at his lover and averted his eyes when their eyes met. Asahina noticed the uneasiness in his lover and reminded himself that it was three times in one day that Isaka was giving him that hesitant look.

After reaching home, Asahina prepared a nice warm bath for Isaka and began preparing a delicious meal for the dinner. He knew after the dinner, they both would be making love to make up for the past week, so it would be better if he did all the chores at a fast pace. As he knew both of them were waiting to sate thier unsatisfied libido.

Isaka took a bath but somehow something was bugging him. Without even drying himself, he came out of the bathroom stark naked. Staring at the bed, his mind wondered hard about something very important.

Asahina looked at the clock and crinkled his eyebrows. It had been half an hour and still Isaka didn't order for a nice coffee like everyday. He walked to the bedroom and was startled to see Isaka standing completely nude and leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. The water dripping from his wet body was drenching the carpet below and the usual rude and adamant face of his lover looked gloomy and dreamy in the faint light. Asahina could feel his cock twitching at the erotic display of his wet lover.

'Ryuuchirou-sama?'

Isaka jolted at the sudden intrusion. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

'Asahina.'

Isaka stared at his lover still in his office attire with the tie hanging loosely around the neck. They both stared at each other as Asahina admired the soaked skin of his lover and Isaka's cheeks turned pink. The usual blank face of Asahina wore a grin when Isaka averted his embarrassed eyes and roughly draped a towel around his waist. Unfortunately it was a hand towel so it helped very little to hide Isaka's wet private area.

'What are you staring at? Go and make some coffee.'

Isaka barked making Asahina smirk more. Ignoring Isaka's demand Asahina proceeded towards his lover. Taking a proper towel he rubbed on Isaka's hair softly and wrapped another one around Isaka's dripping body.

'Ryuuchirou-sama you will catch a cold like this.'

Asahina whispered in Isaka's ear and pursued drying his wet lover. Asahina didn't notice that Isaka's cheeks tainted beet red on hearing his name on Asahina's lips.

Isaka leaned on his lover totally ignoring the fact that he was drenching Asahina's shirt. He was getting tired and he had made up his mind to say the thing that was troubling him for three days.

'Asahina can you call me Isaka?'

Asahina ceased his motions and widened his eyes. He had been calling his master 'Ryuuchirou-sama' from the day he was gifted the potted plant and that sudden change in name had completely taken him aback.

'Ah if you want I could, but can I know the reason?'

Isaka raised his head and looked into Asahina's droopy eyes. Asahina tried hard not to laugh out loud watching Isaka pouting like a teenage girl with flushed cheeks. For the first time he had seen the arrogant scion of wealth look so cute and vulnerable.

'Its because it will sound better and just.'

'Huh? Better is okay but why just? I am your secretary and you are like my master from my childhood onwards so how could it be just?'

Asahina got more confused when he saw Isaka wriggle and blush more. Asahina could feel his self-control slipping watching the cute expression and gestures of Isaka. He felt his desire to make his master scream and moan kicking in.

'Idiot it's because you are the one who fucks me when we have sex so that's why it is just.'

Isaka almost shouted. Anger and irritation were written all over face. Asahina gaped at his flustered and angered lover for a while then busted out laughing clutching his stomach. Isaka turned pink from his head to toe and throwing a towel at Asahina, he headed towards the door angrily.

Asahina caught his wrist and tossed him on the bed. Pinning Isaka underneath him, he looked in Isaka's trembling eyes with a raw need and an unyielding tenderness.

'I am sorry but you were so cute that I couldn't help it Isaka.'

Isaka felt a shiver ran down his spine when he heard his name on Asahina's lips. His heart drummed when the deep and sensual voice of Asahina took his name. Asahina looked more powerful and handsome calling Isaka with his first name.

'Bastard I am not cute.'

Isaka whispered and sulked looking at the wall. Asahina smiled and kissing Isaka's lips, he roamed his hands on Isaka's exposed back.

'But you are to me Isaka.'

Isaka couldn't protest further when he felt Asahina lick on his neck with gentle nips. His skin burnt when Asahina's tongue coated his skin with his warm and slippery saliva.

'Asahina call my name ah.'

Asahina took Isaka's nipple in his mouth and hummed around the perked bud. Isaka hissed out feeling the vibration reverberate in the sensitive bundle of nerves on his nipple.

'Isaka mmm'

Asahina kept on calling Isaka's name and sucked on Isaka's nipples till Isaka grew impatient and rubbed their hips together. Asahina was already hard from the foreplay and disrobing the towel, he inserted two fingers in Isaka's hole.

'Isaka you have gotten tight.'

Isaka groaned when Asahina probed at his entrance with his fingers and tried to stretch the tight muscles. The lack of any intercourse had made Isaka's insides tighter.

'Asahina it hurts nnhh.'

Asahina didn't have any other choice than to withdraw his fingers and search for the lube. Isaka got annoyed on seeing Asahina abandon him and fumble in the drawer.

'Hey what the hell are you doing?'

'The lube…'

Isaka kicked on Asahina's shoulder and taking Asahina's hand, he engulfed his lover's fingers. Isaka sucked on them and made them drip till the knuckles with his saliva. Asahina watched hungrily at Isaka's action as his penis throbbed imagining doing the same to Isaka.

'Now prepare me'

Isaka ordered but Asahina was too horny to wait and prepare Isaka. He pulled Isaka on his lap and groped Isaka's buttocks. Parting the fleshy cheeks, he thrust into Isaka till his penis was fully inside the hot tunnel.

'ASAHINA AHH.'

Isaka screamed at the sudden intrusion, his closed eyes leaked tears when the thick organ of Asahina was pushed into him in one motion. The unwarned action made Isaka clench his muscles around his lover's penis in an iron grip. Asahina gritted his teeth and grasped Isaka's waist tightly when he felt his cock getting squeezed by Isaka's burning and partly dry muscle.

'Ah Isaka so tight nn.'

'Idiot you should have warned me.'

'I couldn't wait any longer Isaka.'

Asahina panted and spoke to Isaka. The hungry look in his seductive eyes made Isaka clench his muscles again as his penis dripped pearly semen. Asahina couldn't take it no more and pushing slowly a few times, he picked up the pace.

Soon Asahina was pounding into the tight heat of Isaka's hole and was stroking Isaka's penis at the same rhythm. Asahina's hands milked Isaka's penis the same way as he coated Isaka's insides with his warm and sticky seeds.

'YES there Asahina annhh.'

Isaka screamed when Asahina hit his prostate. Jerking off Isaka, Asahina angled his hips to touch Isaka's prostate and every time he was successful. Isaka nailed on Asahina's shoulder practically giving Asahina a lap dance. Soon they both felt the familiar tingle in their nether region and Asahina pulled Isaka's head for a kiss.

Biting on Isaka's lips, Asahina went faster and harder and chanted Isaka's name over and over again.

'Asahina harder ahh I am coming..'

Isaka came tainting his lover's chest white and slippery. After a few thrusts Asahina came too and massaged Isaka's buttocks as his hips bucked up and down spurting out his thick seeds inside Isaka.

Laying his head on Isaka's shoulder blade, Asahina panted and tried to calm his breathings.

'Isaka you should call me Asahina-sama then.'

Asahina teased when he felt Isaka's heartbeat normalize under his sweaty palm.

'In your dreams Asahina.'

Asahina smiled and nipped on Isaka's neck.

The day after when Asahina again called Isaka 'Ryuuchirou-sama' by mistake many a times, Isaka decided that next time when they would be making love, he would make sure to reverse their role….

-----

* * *

Was that good? Why are there only six chapters in Junjou Mistake???

I know I know

So that we writers can extend our imagination and write more…..


End file.
